fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxanne Delmont
Roxanne Delmont (Lokusennu Derumonuto) Is a member of the Universal Court guild. She is a member of the Star Knights and her epithet is the letter O '''which stands for '''The Oxygen because of her ability with the Particle Magic in maipulating the Oxygen. She is the younger sister of Soren. Appereance Roxanne is a curvaceous girl with a medium heigh and a prominent bust-size. She has short brown hair and eyes of the same colour. She wears a red, sleeveless lether jacket that doesn't cover her carved belly. Under it she wears a black top. She carries a red lether miniskirt with a white belt. She wears black knee-lenght brown boots. When she has to read, she wears glasses. Personality Roxanne's personality varies if his brother is around or not: When he is, Roxanne becomes a self-confident, reckless and relentless girl who doesn't stop before anything. She shows signs of both anger and embarassement if, especially by her brother, teased about not having a boyfriend. When she is alone instead, she show an unespectedly insecure personality, very prone to blush in embarassement because of shyness. She keeps to herself and doesn't know what to do when his brother isn't around. Her hobbies are humming and cooking and she has a fondness for cute things. Soren states that she's weaker than she looks, but he's sure about the fact that should she ever fall in love, she will become much stronger. History Roxanne was born in the noble Delmont Family who was known to have done many important scientific discoveries. She was the second of two children. Initially she didn't show any interest in learning magic because she wanted to study chemistry to be like his parents, unlike his brother that wanted to join a guild and become a famous mage. After some time tough, she too started to learn magic. When she reached the age of 14, she learned that her family had a huge debt to pay to a still unknown Dark Guild (Although this wasn't the real reason, since the Dark Guild wanted to put their hands on Delmont's researches.). Due to this, her house was attacked by Dark Mages who slew her parents righ in front of her and his brother. She survived thanks to Soren, who managed to jump from the window with her just in time before the house was completely devoured by flames. She suffered a trauma who almost caused her a "personality splitting", her brother did everything he could to help her, but said that only time will heal that wound. After some time, she and Soren both joined the Universal Court guild, since they both seek revenge for the loss of their parents. Magic And Abilities Particle Magic: Roxanne's most prominent ability is the one with her Particle Magic. This magic is said to be one of the Magics Of Origin That gave birth to Earthland and all the living things. Roxanne specialized in the manipulation of the Oxygen, since she states that is one of the most available elements, being into the very air that one breathes and because of the element itself can combine with many others, creating interesting effects in both in and out of the fights. Thanks to this, she is able to compress, decompress and to raise the quantity of Oxygen into a determinated area at the point of recreating a condition similiar to the ozone floating around the earth, generating devastating effects on his opponents as well as the area where she decides to use her power, such as invisible flames, causing oxygen poisoning and even intervene on the oxygen into the opponent's very blood. Soren states that her power can be really dangerous even to herself, since Oxygen is one of the most instable elements and if misused or recklessly used, she can harm the users too. *'Oxygen Compression and Decompression' (Unnamed): She is able to isolate a determinate region of space and both compressing and decompressing Oxygen inside it: Thanks to this, she can incapacitate or even kill her opponent by choking them in absence of Oxygen or to slowly poison them due to an excess of the same element. She can too, even if slowly, onto the oxygen in the opponent's very blood, rasing the concentration to kill them slowly, although she never killed anyone. *'Invisible Flame '(目に見えない炎 Menimienai Hono) (Unnamed) By compressing the Oxygen around her, Roxanne is capable of creating invisible flames to burn her opponent, often attacking him by surprise from all sides of from an unexpected direction *'Oxygen Burst' (爆発酸素 Okusygenu Basuto) Roxanne compresses the Oxygen on a specific point at very high speed and strenght, generating a devastating explosion of adjustable intensity. She often uses this attack when cornered, since it's a very powerful and dangerous one for both herself and her opponent. Immense Magic Power: High Intelligence: Thanks to her studies on chemistry and other types of sciences, she has shown to be very intelligent and smart. She uses her intelligence both in and out from fights. Trivia -Her appereance is based off Meiko from Vocaloid. Quotes